The Center of Attention
by lionkingforever
Summary: Prince Blueblood is a fine prince and politician. However, he is a bit too concerned with receiving just as much attention as Empress Cadence will receive. What other way better than forcing marriage on a beautiful maid and have everypony raving about it? (Just a plain, simple fanfic for Rariblood shippers. Covert art by UP1TER) [Alternative Universe]
1. A Proposal

It was all new to her, and new things made Rarity feel a bit…uncomfortable; especially when she didn't know much about them and was unprepared. Rari-… _Princess_ Rarity bit her lip as she looked outside. She slowly closed her eyes and thought about all that had happened to her in the past month.

* * *

Five weeks ago, she was a simple maid cleaning Princess Cadence's room, when suddenly her younger brother came in. Although Rarity was startled a bit, she said "Good morning, your highness! Is there something I can do for you?"

Prince Blueblood smirked "Oh, there are many things I want you to do for me..."

The white unicorn was feeling rather distressed by the way the prince looked at her "Um, what can I…do for you?"

Blueblood suddenly closed the door, locked it and teleported next to Rarity. Before Rarity could do anything she was pinned to the wall by him. The royal stallion grinned and whispered in her ear "I am Prince Blueblood, and my older sister, Princess Cadence will soon inherit the throne to the Crystal Empire." Rarity smiled weakly "Why, that's marvellous news!"

Blueblood leaned closer to her and continued "Well, marvellous for my sister, as she'll become the empress. But what about me? Since Mother Celestia loved her only son quite a lot, she will leave Canterlot to me. Cady receives Mother's throne and I'll receive Father's throne, how apt..."

The prince trailed off as he looked straight into the young mare's moderate azure eyes with his own piercing baby blue eyes. Rarity gulped nervously, as she had no idea what was going to happen.

While Prince Blueblood was a cunning politician and a wonderful prince, he had a peculiar personality. Deep down, Rarity was hoping this was just a joke.

"Do you know what will happen when Cadence become Empress Cadence?"

"Um, there will a huge celebration?"

"Of course, you clever filly! Which means she will adorned with immense attention _till the_ _ **day she dies**_!" Blueblood exclaimed quietly, but angrily.

He moved closer, so that their bodies came into contact.

"Y-Your highness?" Rarity softly asked, knowing that an angry Prince Blueblood had the patience and temper of Nightmare Moon. Blueblood smiled and stroke her cheek "Sorry beautiful, did I scare you? Anyway, as I was saying, while Luna doesn't care much, I am somepony who simply can't tolerate not being showered with attention. Yes, I'm a self-centred pony and Equestria knows it."

Rarity suddenly asked him "So you want to do something to make sure attention is shared equally between you and your sister?" She immediately felt regret for just talking like that.

Blueblood was shocked as he stared at her for a few seconds, before grinning again.

"Oh yes, you clever filly! With an interesting aspect in my life, and several changes I'm going to make to Canterlot, I'll make sure I'm not just a politician who deals with messes created by the princesses." he said.

After a minute of silence of Rarity waking for her prince to speak, he suddenly kissed gently on the lips. Rarity instinctively pulled away and gaped at Blueblood. The stallion said "Once I take a simple maid as a wife, and be crowned the king of the most industrial and advanced place in all of Equestria, I can enjoy attention just as much Cady!"

"I…" Rarity was left speechless. Blueblood said "I liked you the first time I saw you, and you are the closest thing to a friend my sister has you know, other than Twilight. I also must say, you are the most beautiful filly I have ever seen in my entire life. Now, you just proved to me that you're very smart too. Oh, and, your dress-making skills are very known to me. However…"

"Yes…?" Rarity quietly asked.

"I unfortunately don't know your name."

Rarity bit her lip, before shyly answering "Rarity. My name is Rarity your highness."

"Rarity." Blueblood repeated, like a colt who had just learned a new word he liked, as he pulled away from her and there was finally some space between them. He kissed her cheek before whispering to her "I know you'll bear me beautiful foals. But at this moment…" Blueblood brought his hoof to the black laces of the French maid attire.

Rarity quickly pushed his hoof away with her magic, not caring if he was royalty or not.

"What are you doing?!" She asked him crossly "I may be a maid, but I, I…won't simply let you defile me like this!"

The prince frowned at her and opened his mouth to berate her, but then closed it and said "As much as I cannot wait for intimacy, beautiful, I wasn't going to undress you for pleasure. I simply want to dress you, Cadence said I could use her old clothes, and I want you to look like a princess when I propose to you."

Rarity brought up a hoof and said "Well I can dress myself, thank you very much!"

All of sudden, Rarity's hoof was painfully brought down and she was brought closer to an angry prince who said "Watch your manners. I am still a prince, and you will respect me. You can't behave however you want just because we got a little too close. I listed reasons for wanting to marry you, but there are more reasons I didn't mention. One of them is that, you're a maid, which makes you docile and less ambitious than a gold-digging noble mare. Now, do as you're told."

Rarity nodded fearfully as Blueblood let go of her hoof.

She opened the wooden trunk and chose a begonia dress with golden accents and gave it to the prince. Rarity walked over to the dressing screen followed by the prince.

As he gingerly took of her dress and admired her, Rarity whispered with a blush "Prince Blueblood?" Blueblood stopped and replied "Yes, Rarity?"

"Can I invite the castle staff and my friends and family from Ponyville to our wedding?" Rarity asked in an attempt to divert the prince's attention.

"Of course you can, ma chérie." Blueblood answered as he helped Rarity wear her dress. After he was done, he marvelled at his future wife's loveliness and pulchritude. Then he held her closer and whispered to her "Did I tell you, that you are the most beautiful filly I have ever seen in my entire life?"

Rarity blushed again and nodded, before her husband brought up her chin and kissed her.

"Rarity?"

"Yes?"

Blueblood looked into her eyes again and softly asked "I love you, Rarity. Now you please say it."

Rarity blinked once before saying "Oh, uh, I love you too, Blueblood?"

The prince hesitantly smiled. "What do you like about me?" he asked. Rarity looked at him and said "Well, I, though you were devilishly handsome the first time I saw you, but I…never thought I'd be your wife someday. I have heard many genius political antics for your assistant, Rainbow Dash. I've even heard many ponies say you're a good prince, and Princess Cadence likes you too. And Princess Celestia-"

"Will you be happy being my wife?"

"I, um…of course…I could have had a worse life, am I right your highness?"

Blueblood grinned and knelt down, and holding a beautiful platinum ring in front of the violet-maned filly asked her. "Rarity, will you marry me?"

Rarity gave him a small smile "Yes." After putting the ring on her hoof, her fiancé asked her "Would you like to start planning our wedding?" Rarity gently rubbed her cheek "Can we do it tomorrow, this is a bit…" Blueblood silenced her by pecking her on the lips "Of course. I understand." He kissed her cheek before saying goodbye and leaving Rarity to gather her thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I know this isn't the best story but I tried...


	2. Announcement

"You did what?!" Celestia asked her calm son with anger and surprise. Blueblood blandly levitated a chocolate crumpet with his magic and repeated what he had said "I am going to marry Rarity, Cadence's maid. I proposed to her and she accepted."

"B-But, I, she…Oh come on, Blue! I am fairly certain that you two didn't have an affair, so you just waltzed in and made her marry you by listing some flimsy reasons!" Cadence said furiously as she put her cup of tea down.

"You sure?" Luna joked before turning to her mother and saying "Mother, can you please tell Blueblood that just because he wants Rarity in his bed he cannot marry her?"

Celestia sighed and said "Indeed. Other than her physical attractiveness, what do you see in this filly?"

Blueblood thought a bit before replying "She is...elegant and generous. She is docile and not ambitious, unlike some nobles and rich mares you have set me up with. She is definitely kinder than them. I recently discovered that she is smart too. To be honest, I found myself attracted to her the moment I saw her."

Luna giggled "Correction: I liked her flanks the moment I saw her!" Sadly nopony laughed at her jest.

Blueblood rolled his eyes at his sister and said "The important thing is that I like her, and she will make a good wife for me. Certainly better than some mares who you complain about me complaining about them...! Just you wait and see, she'll be the perfect bride for this family!"

His mother glared at him and turned to her husband "Fancy Pants, will you please knock some sense into the head of that lascivious son of yours?"

Fancy Pants adjusted his monocle and told Blueblood "My dearest boy, while I know many royal marriages aren't out if love…don't you think the maiden is, say, too young?"

"Exactly! Thank you for mentioning that detail. Rarity is only seventeen, while you sir, are twenty-six!" Cadence exclaimed.

"Remembered how much fun we had at that count's second wedding, when he was fity-three and married a twenty-three year old magic performer?" Bluebloood asked.

"Ooh! I've never tasted any velvet cake better than the ones served as desert. Hehe, I think I saw the bride kissing a guard after the wedding." Luna said casually making everypony in the room stare at her with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"Luna…!" Celestia hissed, hoping to put an end to her daughter cheeky sayings.

She then looked at her youngest offspring and let out a sigh "Blueblood, if you choose to marry this filly, and act on this irrational deci-"

"Mother!" Blueblood suddenly shouted and interrupted her. Yet, her mother held up her hoof to silence her son as Fancy Pants continued "Blueblood if you decide to marry this filly, we will not stop you." He then added "Nevertheless, we expect you to honor her and your marriage; respecting her and being faithful to her. However, if this filly and, or your foals lead an unhappy life, your family will be ashamed of you and you will be stripped from your title. Do you agree to the terms and consequences?"

Blueblood grinned smugly as he said "Oh my dearest father, I have negotiated tricky deals with being far more harder to please beings. I suppose agreeing to keeping my pretty wife happy won't be any difficult...I do accept the terms and consequences."

* * *

"You are going to marry...Prince Blueblood?!" Fluttershy shrieked with wide eyes. "WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash reared and Applejack nearly choked on her apple fritter "Wha' in tha naym of Granny's zap apple jam jars is goin' on?"

Rarity pushed away a strand of her mane as she repeated "He…well said he couldn't tolerate receiving any less attention so he proposed to me and I accepted. He then took off my dress and made me wear this, Princess Cadence's old dress. Oh my, it is as if was yesterday she was wearing this dress and I met Princess Twilight Sparkle for the first time."

The cyan pegasus angrily stomped her front hooves, before flying up and saying "Just wait until I see him! I don't care that he's my master, I'm gonna kill the snob! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"Rainbow!" the other three fillies whispered "You will get yourself in trouble!" Rainbow Dash huffed, crossed her hooves and came down.

Rarity said "I know, he forced this on me, but…he's a prince! I-I couldn't have refused! Besides, Blueblood is really attractive and I…had a small crush on him when I first saw him. He claims to like me too…"

Fluttershy grinned happily "Well, if marrying the prince makes you happy, we're happy for you too!" Then she asked her friends "Right girls?"

Rainbow ran a hoof through her mane before saying "Hey, he's kinda a jerk, but he's a nice guy if you get to know him." Applejack laughed and said "Ah say, sugarcube! I wish you and your future foal the best! Ah can't wait ta show mah ten-layer rainbow cake to Princess Luna!"

Rarity giggled, then said "Oh, and, by the way, the entire castle staff is invited."

While Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack cheered, Rarity silently hoped her parents and little sister back in Ponyville would be fine with her marriage too…

* * *

So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review. Oh, and I'd really appreciate it if you followed or favourited this story. By the way, how many of you were shocked by reading about _King_ Fancy Pants being the husband of Queen Celestia and the father of Cadence, Luna and Blueblood? Feel free to share your opinions by reviewing. Thank you for taking the time to ready my story!


	3. Approval

Cookie Crumbles poured tea for her daughter before sitting next to her husband and Sweetie Belle "Dear, what has happened? You said in your letter that you wanted to tell us very important news."

Rarity nodded, then she put her hoof on the table.

Cookie Crumbles and Hondo Flanks gasped loudly while Sweetie Belle said with her squeaky voice "Rarity?! Yay! You're getting married! I'm gonna be a flowerfilly!"

Rarity smiled a bit at her younger sister's energetic enthusiasm. Hondo Flanks frowned as he shouted "Now wait a second! Which stallion has dared to make my little filly his wife without asking her parents' permission?!" Cookie Crumbles put her hoof on her husband's hoof in order to calm him down. She whispered to him "Honey…There's no need to yell like that...I'm sure our darling Rarity has an explanation for getting married without telling us…"

Rarity sighed, then muttered under her breath "I do…"

Then she told her family "Well, before I explain, I'll let Father know the name of the stallion that dared to make me marry him without asking your permission. His name is Prince Blueblood, he is the son of King Fancy Pants and Queen Celestia, and also the brother of Princess Cadence and Princess Luna."

The white unicorn winced at the sound of the china cups falling on the floor and shattering to pieces. She hoped she wouldn't have to clean it up.

"P-Prince B-Blueb-blood?!" Rarity's mother, father and younger sister exclaimed in unison with completely shocked expressions.

The entire place was silent for a whole minute as Rarity's family stared at her.

Sweetie Belle was the first pony to speak up "Ooh! Did you two fall in love during a masquerade ball and then you ran away at midnight, but then the prince found you by using your glass slipper and then you got married?"

Rarity sighed for the second time. She said "No darling. You see, I was simply minding my own business when Blueblood suddenly barged in and said that he wanted attention, said he thought I was cute, dressed me like a pretty dolly and proposed. Since maids don't refuse marriage proposals from the sons of kings and opportunities to become royalty, I accepted. Blueblood said that I could invite the castle staff and everypony from Ponyville to our wedding. Oh, and please, I am not married yet; so please stop referring to me as a married filly.

Cookie Crumbles gaped at her daughter before angrily asking "Oh?! Is that so?! How dare that pompous prince actually touch my daughter?!" She then knocked off an innocent teapot off the table.

Of course, the poor object couldn't have saved itself from its inevitable doom.

Rarity cringed and bit her lip. Frankly, Princess Luna's temper tantrums were more controlled and didn't involve the breaking of chinaware when she had her precious video games taken away from her (especially by her mother) due to misbehaving.

Hondo Flanks was no less scared than his daughters as he gulped and said in a shaky voice "D-Dear? I-I think I'll daughter ma-made t-the right...de-decision?"

 _'Hmm, a sexy beast and brilliant bastard who is also a politician for a husband? Maybe not the right decision, but definitely not a boring and insufferable marriage…'_ Rarity silently thought with a subtle smirk.

Cookie Crumbles gave her husband a death glare, which made the terrified stallion cower and practically duck under the table.

Although the pink mare was a sweet and nice pony, an enraged Cookie Crumbles was a demon that could easily make an army of manticores crumble to cookie crumbs merely by glaring at them.

Cookie Crumbles sneered at Hondo Flanks "Hmph! A stallion took off your daughter's clothes and forced her to marry him when she isn't even eighteen! You honestly think she made the right decision by agreeing to this stallion's proposal?!"

At this Rarity suddenly stood up from her seat, furious, and firmly told her mother "Enough Mother! I believe you two have completely expressed your disapproval and perhaps Sweetie Belle will be the only family I will invite to my wedding!"

Cookie Crumbles and Hondo Flanks turned to look at Rarity as they completely forgot their argument. Her father said "Rarity darling, we're sorry if we upset you-"

But Rarity interrupted him by saying " **Please**. I am a maid and Princess Cadence's dress-maker. I may be close to the princess, but what could I be ultimately promoted to? Queen Celestia's personal lady-in-waiting? I'll let you know that after the passing of the king and queen, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza will be crowned the new queen of Equestria. Nevertheless, it is Prince Blueblood that will be the sole ruler of Canterlot! _**Canterlot**_ , Equestria's most _influential_ , _important_ and _prosperous_ city, where all the foreign dignitaries and nobles stay for visits and where the most majestic events happen! And with the new assets that will be provided by Blueblood, being the queen of Canterlot is without a doubt, _the most prestigious title I can acquire!_ "

Rarity stopped to take a breath, then continued in a gentle voice "I know that you love me and care for me. I also know that you may think I'm disturbed and bothered with this proposal, but I think that it's a good thing that I'm marrying a prince! It's much better than living the useless and worthless life of a maid, but if you-"

All of a sudden Sweetie Belle jumped towards her older sister and gave her a tight hug as she said "Oh Rarity! You are the bestest sister ever! You aren't worthless, whether you are a queen or a maid."

Rarity smiled softly and hugged back her little sister "Thank you, Sweetie."

Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles looked at each other before turning to look Rarity. Cookie Crumbles said "Sweetie, we never said that we disapproved of your wedding and allowing our daughter to live the life she always dreamed of." Hondo Flanks grinned and said "Yeah! If you think you want to marry Prince Blueblood and be in the spotlight, we give you our permission and blessings!"

Rarity gasped quietly before saying "Thank you so much, I know you'll simply be thrilled to be meeting the rulers of Equestria at your little filly's wedding!"

Cookie Crumbles and Hondo Flanks suddenly froze and they eyes became blank. "K-King Fancy Pants?" Hondo Flanks mumbled, while Cookie Crumbles whispered "Q-Queen Ce…Celestia?"

Rarity and Sweetie Belle stared at their parents for a few seconds with worried faces before bursting into giggles. Then the bride-to-be stroke the little filly's mane as she said "Ooh! I know just the fabric to make the perfect outfit for the perfect flowerfilly."

* * *

Thank you for all your amazing reviews! I hope you are enjoying this story. Also, how many of you thought Sweetie Belle was adorable in this chapter? I can only hope you're excited just as I am for the next chapter: Rarity and Blueblood's wedding! Once again, thank you for reading this story. Please don't forget to review, favourite and follow!


	4. The Wedding Day

The wedding day had arrived, and Rarity was in her room getting prepared. Her friends helped wear the gorgeous light blue and white wedding dress. A professional make-up artist had been hired to put on Rarity's make-up.

The magenta pony hadn't applied too much blush or mascara. The bride's make-up was simple, yet sophisticated and elegant.

The royal manestylist had styled her mane and turned her simple curly bun into a fabulous half updo.

Rarity looked at herself in the mirror, and Fluttershy whispered happily "Oh Rarity, you look like the prettiest bride ever!" Rainbow Dash said "I don't like mushy and girly stuff, buuut you like awesome Rares! Right AJ?" The kitchen's maid said with a small laugh "Well Ah'd be a liar if Ah told ya Ah don't think ya are looking as radiant as a golden delicious apple, sugarcube."

While the fillies chatted among themselves, Cadence and Luna entered the room.

"Hello, Rarity..." Cadence said with a smile and Luna waved at her.

The maids and manestylist quickly bowed along the bride. Cadence laughed as she said "Oh, today is your wedding Rarity! I'm sure there's no need for bowing, all of you." making the bowing ponies rise.

Then the princess said "You look simply divine, Rarity."

Luna nodded but then said "As much as I hate it when Cadence and Blueblood tell me to get out of the room and I would plot revenge pranks against them, seeing as I have something important to tell, we have to ask you to leave except for, er…Clarity."

Cadence whispered to her younger sister "Rarity...!"

It wasn't long before the maids and manestylist went away and only the two princesses with the former maid were left in the room.

Luna gave Rarity a deadpanned look, however, after a few seconds she grinned genuinely and told Rarity sincerely "I agree with Cadence."

Then she levitated a beautiful white lace veil at cathedral length from her dark blue saddle bag and gingerly placed it on Rarity's mane. Princess Luna said "This was our mother's when she married our father. We would like you to wear it, too."

"Why thank you, Princess Luna, I am very honoured to do so." Rarity graciously said.

"And I wore this on my wedding. I also want you to wear it, too." Cadence said as she placed a grand and chic silver crown upon Rarity's head. She smiled "You look absolutely stunning!"

Rarity blushed and said "I am ever so grateful to be wearing such precious veil and crown. Thank you."

After a minute, the young bride brought up her hoof and said softly "Um, I believe Princess Luna wanted to tell us something important?"

Luna blinked once before saying with a sly smile "Oh yeah!" She nodded "I wanted to tell you a crucial fact about Blueblood to make your marriage easier to cope with."

Cadence said "What…?" and Rarity gave Luna a confused look.

Luna brought the bride and her sister closer. She said in a grimly serious tone "You see Rarity, Blueblood is a…retard. He sits in his office all day, with derped eyes, and laughs as he farts. He also sings this song "Doop doopy doo da doopy ya!" and swirls around with rotten fish."

Cadence and Rarity gasped, but Luna laughed and shocked the two ponies.

Then Luna happily exclaimed "TROLOLOLO!" before running out of the room leaving a bemused Rarity and a frustratingly annoyed Cadence. She scoffed "Well that wasn't very crucial to my sanity. Classic Luna…" The mare sighed and told Rarity "You see, once you live with her for twenty-eight years, you'll get used to her. Ah, I miss the two years of my life where there was no Luna…or Blueblood for that matter."

Rarity quietly asked "Princess Cadence?"

"Yes?"

"Blueblood is a…good stallion, right?"

Cadence smiled proudly "He's the best stallion."

Then she beamed "And you are the best choice for him. I believe it is time for you to go to the alte-" She was suddenly interrupted by an anxious small filly barging in. She said in a squeaky voice "Rarity?! Have you seen my flower basket? I'm a flowerfilly! I can't be without flowers!"

Rarity sighed before showing her little sister the white basket on her vanity.

"Sweetie Belle, a lady does not barge in on somepony and doesn't yell. They especially don't interrupt princesses!" Rarity said with a small frown.

Sweetie Belle sheepishly said "Yeah, sorry…"

"Are Mother and Father prepared?"

"Hm, I think I saw Mom calming Dad who sweating profusely by telling him that he must be cool, cause everypony is cool."

"I see…"

* * *

"I must be cool, cause everypony is cool. I must be cool…" Hondo Flanks trailed off when he saw the royal couple.

"Y-Your majesties! Pleased to me you! We are so honoured!" Cookie Crumbles and Hondo Flanks greeted nervously when they saw King Fancy Pants and Queen Celestia. The king nodded "Why hello, Mr. Flanks and Mrs. Crumbles. So you are the parents of, um…Rarity, the filly who stole my boy's heart, eh?"

Cookie Crumbles gulped before saying "If your m-majesty doesn't m-mind t-that is!"

Celestia simply laughed quietly. Then she said "I assure you, Blueblood likes his heart stolen by Rarity… **where it can't be broken**." She flashed a small glare at the couple.

Hondo Flanks frowned a bit as he said "Well, interestingly enough, our daughter wouldn't want her heart shattered by your son, _**either**_."

His wife quickly prodded him and whispered to him "Hondo?! What are you doing?! Don't talk to the queen like that!" At the same time, Fancy Pants muttered softly to Celestia "Please, dear. We're at _our son's wedding_."

Remembering who he was taking to, Hondo Flanks bowed and apologised to the queen. The white alicorn smiled mercifully. She said "We're at the wedding of your daughter and my son! Why ruin it with petty insults? All is forgiven." Her husband nodded "Indeed. We wouldn't want to make their marriage a bitter memory now, do we?" The common couple fumbled with their words as they said "Oh, um, yes! Of course...! No wait, um…No, we don't?" Fortunately, their faux pas was ignored.

"Now everypony, please be seated. The bride will arrive shortly." Queen Celestia before taking her own seat next to the king and her daughters.

"Oh dear, the prince is marrying a common maid? How positively scandalous and horrendous!" Jet Set quietly whispered to his wife. Upper Crust jeered "Ha, I know the bride will be an ugly, misshapen, loathsome and grotesque hag! Why waste expensive cosmetics and a beautiful dress on her? Honestly, I can't even breathe with all this common riff-raff as guests!"

Suddenly the doors opened and the recessional music started to play.

The guests, nobles and the family of the bride and groom all stood up as the flowerfillies gracefully scattered flower petals on the floor, and the bride walked down the aisle with her father.

"She's heavenly beauteous…! I dare say she is much more fair than you on your wedding day, dear…" Jet Set muttered to his wife. Upper Crust was too busy marvelling at Rarity's beauty with her mouth wide open to berate or glare at her husband.

Prince Blueblood, wearing a shiny black tuxedo and silky blue bowtie, was himself at a loss for words as his future wife finally reached his side.

"Am I still the most beautiful filly you have ever seen in your life?" Rarity whispered playfully as the guests took their seats.

"Ma belle princesse, votre pulchritude est plus que la beauté de tout les reines…" Blueblood answered Rarity.

Priest Pious Honest said with a smile "We are gathered here to witness the union of these two ponies in marriage. The fundamental principle of this marriage is the uniting of two souls with strong love in holy matrimony." After completing his speech, Priest Pious Honest asked the prince "Do you, Prince Blueblood, take Rarity Beauté as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Luna wanted to ask "If he wasn't going to marry her, why in the wide world of Equestria would we spend so much money and time on this wedding?!" Luckily, Princess Cadence had her mouth magically zipped close.

The prince looked at Rarity lovingly. "I do…" he softly said.

Priest Pious Honest asked "Do you, Miss Rarity Beauté, take Prince Blueblood as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rarity looked at the white stallion and pondered for a several seconds, making the royal family a bit nervous. The guests, common and noble, started whispering and talking between themselves in hushed and low voices.

Ten days ago, Blueblood had inappropriately pinned her to the wall and told her that marrying a maid would help him gain his desired attention. He had taken off her clothes and while ponies didn't usually wear clothes, it felt wrong and he had admired her body.

Still, they listed a few traits they liked about each other, and she had accepted his proposal.

Could she really marry the stallion she thought was dashing and charismatic by simply looking at him from afar?

Could she really marry him just because he forced her to?

Could she say "No." to her prince?

Could she really become the center of attention in every single magazine…?

Rarity broke the unnerving silence by saying "I do." and Blueblood sighed in relief. Priest Pious Honest said with a small, approving smile "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Blueblood brought a hoof under Rarity's chin and kissed her for the umpteenth time. The guests applauded and cheered wildly as Rarity hoped she had made the correct decision.

* * *

At the wedding reception, Princess Luna put on her black sunglasses and gave the DJ a brohoof. "Let's make the bass and wub rock and make this wedding partaaay a blaaast!" she shouted before putting on the records with lunar swag. The guests, ranging from the prim and proper nobility to the common castle staff and ponies from Ponyville, started to dance, sing, drink and eat merrily. The royal family celebrated too, in epic pony style!

Albeit between all this partying, Prince Blueblood decided to sit next to his astounded wife and whisper to her "I suppose we all want to have fun...in some way or another."

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews, favoriting, following and taking the time to read my story! I apologise for any sort of grammar or spelling mistake. I try my best to make sure the chapters are flawless, but I sometimes notice mistakes after posting chapters. It's just that it is very hard for me to post, so I leave it if it isn't anything major. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Also, I would very much like to read your opinions in the reviews about what you think of Luna. Feel free to tell me anything about the characters by your reviews. Thank you once again, and bye for now...


End file.
